


Well Deserved Break

by notreallybecca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No One Died, Brothers, Day At The Beach, Gen, Happy, No Incest, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Order 66 didn't happen, Vacation, everything is fine, the republic won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallybecca/pseuds/notreallybecca
Summary: After a Republic victory in the Clone Wars and the successful prevention of Order 66, the 501st, 212th and 104th take a well deserved break on the planet of Scarif.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer & Wooley & Crys (Star Wars), Boost & Comet & Sinker (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & Ghost Company, CC-3636 | Wolffe & Wolf Pack, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-7567 | Rex & Torrent Company, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup, Hardcase & CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Well Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m having a panic attack about order 66 so here’s a nice little short AU where everything is fine, everyone’s alive, and they won the war. No chips or order 66 here. 
> 
> Lots of canon breaking, probably unrealistic, but just go with it okay? I need this XP
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, but please don’t repost my work <3
> 
> Crossposted to Tumblr: https://notreallybeccab.tumblr.com/post/616941243687124992/well-deserved-break
> 
> Mando’a:
> 
> Vod/Vode = Brother/Brothers

The sun rays beat down on the hot white sands of the volcanic island, shimmering off the sparkling teal waters and lapping, foamy waves of the ocean. Scarif was an optimal tourist destination, with a perfect, temperate climate, clear skies with patchy clouds, and expansive beaches where one could get lost for hours without seeing another soul. Yes, indeed, an excellent retreat for the overwhelmed looking for a break from the reality in which they lived.

With the Clone Wars having wrapped up and the Republic reigning victorious, the members of the GAR were given the downtime they so desperately required. The 501st, 212th and 104th all chose to stick together, despite most battalions disappearing onto their own archipelagos. They’d grown close from all the battles they’d fought together, and with their trials and tribulations still lingering in their minds, it seemed more natural to face it together.

That’s why this retreat was so important; It was a time to clear minds, take a breather and allow the woes and worries to disappear like words written in the sand. There would be no rules, no responsibilities, and empty meeting calendars. It was pure, absolute nothingness; Relaxation only. And it was a welcome change.

At the top of the beach, the three commanders (well, two commanders and the Captain) lounged in their comfortable reclining beach chairs, covered by wide-brimmed blue and white umbrellas to shade their weary faces from the sun. They each sported a pair of dark aviator sunglasses, as well as floral swim trunks donned in their respective battalion’s colours. In fact, all of their soldiers wore the same swimsuits, most likely since it was easier for the Republic to get multiples of the same size and style by doing a bulk order rather than purchasing individual ones. The leaders contentedly sipped on tropical cocktails, babysitting (or rather, ignoring) the younger vode under their command.

“This is the  _ life, _ ” Wolffe drawled, stretching his toned body out on his chair.

Cody smiled, placing his hands beneath his head. “Tell me about it. Never thought we’d be sitting here a year ago.”

Rex snorted. “Or even a month ago. This war’s been crazy.”

He was right. The end of the war had been such a whirlwind. Chancellor Palpatine turned out to be the Sith Lord, and his plot to kill the Jedi by brainwashing the clones had been thwarted by Fives and Tup. The two had brought the existence of the chips to General Skywalker’s and Rex’s attention, and thankfully, they were able to prevent Order 66 or any other orders from being transmitted by the head of the Senate.

Now, all their chips had been removed, and with time to spare from their medical leave, they were able to let themselves catch up with the peace around them.

“Well, I’d say job well done to those two troopers of yours; the ARC and the shiny,” Cody added, tilting his head to look at Rex on his left. 

“I’ve made sure to let them know. Trust me.” Rex emphasized. “Tup almost died from the malfunction in his…” he mused sadly. “I’m glad Fives stayed with him, glad he kept pushing for answers. Those blasted long-necks were in on it all along,” he hissed. 

“I always hated them,” Wolffe chimed in from across the other Commander. “Thought we were their kriffin’ property.”

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that anymore” Cody cut the tension. “I heard the conspirators are being tried, and new regulations are being put into place to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“Hopefully, that means  _ we _ get a bit of a break,” Rex said, speaking a bit more freely than usual. “If I’m honest, I’m starting to understand why some clones feel ‘enslaved.’ I don’t necessarily agree, but I do feel like we have some… rights that have been kept from us.”

At that, Wolffe huffed. “No kidding. At least they actually let us take some time off for once.”

“Yeah…” Rex trailed off, beginning to feel tired from the balmy heat bearing down on his semi-nude body. “Let’s not think about that. This is supposed to be a vacation, right?”

“Right,” the other two replied almost at the same time. 

Happy he could distract himself again, the Captain of the 501st peered over his glasses at the rest of the clones frolicking about the beach. 

First, he saw three of the men from the Wolf Pack: Boost, Comet and Sinker. Comet was lazily floating on his back in the waves, relaxing in a large blue and yellow inner tube. His brothers, meanwhile, were unsuspectingly sneaking up on him, preparing to flip him out of the floatation device and into the waist-deep water below.

Next, up on the beach in front of them, Waxer and Boil were busy placing various objects on top of a stomach-sleeping, sunbathing Wooley. The items ranged from seashells to weapons, the bearded one even going so far as to write and draw obscene things with sand on their younger vod’s exposed skin. They knew that as the sun above continued to shine, Wooley’s tan would deepen and deepen, save for any spots that were covered up. To their left, Crys merely sat and watched, silently judging but not stopping his cackling brothers’ work.

“Cody, they’re antagonizing Wooley,” Rex informed.

The 212th Commander briefly sat up to take a look, but quickly laid back down. “Eh... he’ll be fine,” he dismissed, not really caring what was going to happen. Cody could deal with the repercussions later. Right now, he simply felt blasé. 

Rex chuckled and went back to scanning the beach.  _ I’m sure they’ll be fighting when he wakes up. But that’ll be Code’s problem, not mine. _

Now it was time for him to check on his own men.

Far to the right of the 212th soldiers, Tup and Dogma were competing in a sandcastle contest. Of course, Dogma was trying to build the most by-the-book castles possible, but Tup wasn’t following any rules. His creation was covered in creative flair, much to the vocal dismay and cheater accusations from his competitor.

Fives and Echo had engaged in a rather intense game of Marco Polo with some of the younger troopers in Torrent Company. While they remained in the shallower parts of the waters, they would continuously splash and dive underwater in different directions, attempting and succeeding at baffling the current ‘hunter.’ Rex chuckled, knowing that though they were playing dirty, they were at least having fun.

Meanwhile, closer to the water, Jesse was busy burying Hardcase in the sand, already having covered his legs, arms and most of his torso. The hurried trooper was having a blast, cackling loudly as the sediment was rhythmically pushed over top of him. Kix stood by, hovering over the pair with his arms crossed, waiting for something to go terribly wrong. The last thing he needed was either of them ingesting sand or worse, being trapped as a wave comes up and drowning as a result.

“Y’know, everything could’ve gone so horribly wrong,” Rex commented airily, watching as Fives, Jesse, Tup and Kix, as well as Waxer, Boil, Sinker and Boost suddenly rushed over to a pair of Twi’leki females strolling down the beach. He could distantly hear Hardcase crying out from his sandy prison to be set free so he could also go impress them, but his brothers were too busy flirting and flexing to hear him.

The Captain smiled. “But I’m so glad it didn’t.” 

“Cheers to that” Wolffe raised his glass, and the two other higher-ups joined him in saluting the newfound peace, prosperity and freedom that they and the galaxy could now relish in.


End file.
